1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shrimp peelers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The consumption of shrimps has been in an ever increasing pattern and one of the difficulties with its preparation is peeling the shrimp. Usually, the shrimp is peeled individually with knives which is a time consuming operation. Mechanized attempts usually involve rather complicated pieces of machinery that are not within reach to the typical household.